Together at last: Kanto and Hoenn
by TheeFirstEvil
Summary: It was just a kiss, just a quick peck on the cheek, but to them it meant so much more, to them it meant that they could be together for a long long time. Ever wondered what would have happened if when Misty had to leave her and Ash kissed well this should say just what would have happened (hopefully)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok hey guys I'm here with my first real fanfic for pokemon at first it was only gonna be a one-shot then it turned into a 4-shot now its gonna be a whole load of chapters with regions being explored and stuff like that probably not so much made up chapters cause I dont have the brains or the good writing ability (also spelling in case u notice but I'm dislistic so don't judge)**

**Anyway this chap is a rewrite of Gotta Catch ya Later the final episode with Misty propuraly traveling with ash witch was so sad and Misty will always be in my heart**

**It's for Pokeshipping day or week I don't know I never kept in with the dates so no judging even though I'm pretty sure its over with**

**First this was going to be in third person and then I found out I suck at doing first person so hehehehehehe trust me you do not wanna see what it was like at first**

**The Reason Brock is not in this will be explained in next chap**

**This has been the longest chap I have ever written and then I remember that this is only half an episode I'm doomed and make 0 promises on when I will update next since I have 4 onging storys out (including this one) a one-shot series a q and a that I really need to eaither leave or do a top ten on it 2 contests one im leaveing till the 1st of january (dont worry not the pokemon one) and 2 storys that I have in mind which one I need to read 7 books in order to remind myself with the story and the other I have no pastiance to sit down and write cause that means I have to watch 6 episodes of pokemon in dub that I have already seen in english sub and oneim pretty sure isnt in dub yet then that only gets on 1000 word proglige chap then watch 2 more eps and movie for the next chap if I plan on bringing back 2 pokemon for Ash to learn something (that really doesn't matter since they were some of my favourite episodes and movies and now I want to brng back another which will take like 5 eps and then now another which will take like 10 eps thou I dought I'll bring them all back stright away the first two the second chap and the others later on**

**Wow the stress right now is terrible **

**Well lets get in this right away **

**so R&R **

_Italits is thoughts_

**BOLD will be narriter who has been there forever and deserves a massive raise also for a POV change **

* * *

><p><strong>With the Johto league Silver Conference behind them Ash and friends decide to stop in Viridian City before making the long journey back to Pallet Town<strong>

"You can see the city from here" Ash said beside me as we were overlooking Viridian City from atop of I huge hill that took forever to climb

"Pika"

"And there's the pokemon centre" I said to him pointing at the building with a red roof

"There remoldeled the place from what I can tell from here"

"Well of course they did they had to after all the damage we and Team Rocket did" a this we both sweetdroped

(Theme song plays)

"Nurse Joy could you look after these pokeballs for me?" Ash asks from beside me once we entered the center

"Sure I'll take good care off them" Nurse Joy said

"Nurse Joy my names Ash Ketchem from Pallet Town do you remember me?"Ash asked

"Well of course she should remember you, after all you did destroy half the Pokemon centre" I deadpanned

"In my defence it was mosty Team Rocket"

"Was not"

"Was so"

"I'm sorry Ash" Nurse Joy interuped as she senced a fight coming on "but this is my first week working at this pokemon center. But I did hear about you from the Joy who was here before me, and you must be Misty"

"Yes" I said confirming it

"I have a message here for you from Cerulean City. Your sisters want you to call them right away"

"Call my sisters? wonder why"

***************************************************POKESHIPPING***********************************************************

"Where have you been Misty?" Daisy asked me over the video phone "we've been trying to reach you and I thought it would be too late"

"Everything ok?" I asked

"Ta da!" Daisy said pulling out three tickets from her pocket "Tickets for a trip around the world. I came in third in a beauty contest" _Wow if that's third place I wonder what first prize was second even_

"And I'm able to bring" she paused for dramatic affect "two others"

"Wait what about the gym?" I asked shocked

"Yea well, we all kinda figured that you wouldn't be that interested in coming along anyway so you can cover at the gym for us while were seeing the world"

"Hey hold on a minute!" I shouted at them

"Well be back before long"

"What just happened?" I asked Ash after Daisy hung up

"There lucky" Ash stated

"Well I'm not. Why should I have to be the one to go work at the gym?"

"But Misty, it's only while there gone."

"That's true"

"Isn't this yours Misty?" Nurse Joy asked walking up to us wheeling my old bike with her

"My bike" I stated

"Oh yea" Ash said sadly remembering how he fried my bike a while ago

"It was pretty bad but the last Nurse Joy managed to fix it"

"Well she certainly did a good job at it, tell her I said thanks if you ever see her again"

"I'll tell her at the next family reunion"

"Thanks Nurse Joy" I sent her a smile

"I can't believe I have my bike back" I said outloud then wispered to myself in a thoughtful tone "that's when I first met Ash"

Flashback

"What are you doing?!" a younger me shouted up the slope at a younger Ash as he placed his injured Pikachu in the basket of my bike

"I'm borrowing this" he shouted down to me climbing onboard and riding away at top speed

"That's my bike!" I shouted after him

"Hey what happened to your bike?" Ash asked me as the flashback changed to when we were in the Pokemon centre after I had finally caught up to him enraged after I had found my bike which was burnt to a crisp lying at the side of the road

"You happened to my bike!" I shouted back at him

End Flashback

"Wow Nurse Joy certainly did a good job fixing it" saying out load what I had already said less than thirty seconds ago

"Yea, no help from you" I muttered under her breath

"That's great" Ash continued oblivious to what I had just said "now you'll get home fast"

"Wopdy do" I said not meaning it one bit _Ash I know your as dense as psyducks brain but there's a difference between being dense and being a complete idiot _

"Why are you so grouchy?" Ash asked me

"I'm not grouchy, why don't you just leave me alone" I shouted back at him running out of the Pokemon center ignoring Pikachu and Ash yelling at me to comeback

*************************************************POKESHIPPING*************************************************************

"I can't believe how Ash could talk to me like that after all we've been through" I said to myself while walking down the street "like it means nothing to him"

"The worst part he isn't even sad about us having to split up"

"What have we here someone crying" a voice in front of me said causing me to look and see three boys all wearing the same clothes

"You better stop those tears or I'll have to learn to swim" the boy on the right says _Really what are you 6 everyone knows how to swim_

"All yea who says I'm crying" I shouted back at them defensively

"Are you lonely?" the boy to the left asks

"Have all your friends left you?" The boy in the middle asks

"So who are you anyway?!" I shout at them

"I'm Viridian Citys number one pokemon trainer, Kim" the boy in the middle stats

"I'm number two, Kal" The boy to the right talks again

"And I'm number three Kai" The boy to the left stats

"The Invincible pokemon brothers" They all say together

"Really your invisible, then disappear" I say turning my head away from them (legendary comeback)

"No we said Invincible"

"Fine then lets battle right now" I challenged Kim

***************************************************POKESHIPPING***********************************************************

"Well fight one on one" Kim called over to me

"Fine with me. Politoed go!" I called back

"Go, Hitmonchan" Kim said as he threw his pokeball

"Politoed use water gun" I called and I saw a big spout of water come out of Politoed's mouth and hit Hitmonchan square in the chest who let out a cry of pain as he shot backwards from the power of the blast

"Hitmoncham" Kim called out worry in his voice

"Maybe you should change your name" I said smugly

"Oh yea, try this on for size" Kim said while Kal and Kai threw out a Hitmonlee and a Hitmontop

"Hey how am I supposed to battle you three on one!" I shouted at them them added to myself "I don't think I'm strong enough for a three on one battle"

"That's where your wrong Mist" a fermiller soft voice said from behind me

"Ash?" I asked turning around to see Ash standing there

"The one and only" Ash said wise cracking as always then he got series again "what I mean is your a fantastic water pokemon trainer and future water pokemon master, you could take out these chumps with a magicarp if you had one"

"Well thanks Ash"

"That's what I'm here for"

It was at that moment that I realized just how close our faces were from each other and I started to blush but made no movement to back away

"Hey if you two lovebirds are done there, your girlfriend has a battle to lose" Kim shouted over causeing me to jump away from Ash

"Why you little, Pikachu thunder..." but his call didn't get any farler as I grabbed him from the hand and simply said "Like you said, I've got this"

"Go Corsola, use spike cannon" I called releashing my water/rock type pokemon as she obeyed firing glowing spikes and hitting everyone on the field but Politoad "Now Politoad finish it up with the best bubble you've got" the bubble fired and hit all three of the Invincible Bothers pokemon all of which passed out right away

Before I could get in a witty line in two goal posts shot up from the ground and started to speed towards us and trap us which they did

"hahahahahahaha" laughed team rocket when they revealed themselves

"Team Rocket!" shouted Ash

"We thought you might be up for a little game" Jessie started and James finished with "but already you've been beaten by two goals, get it"

"Wow that was thee funniest thing ever, I think I might die from laughing so hard" I said sarcasm dripping from my voice

"Kid's these days don't understand good quality humor" Jessie stated

"Old people these days, they still think there cool when there apsalute losers" I shot back

"Why you little.."

"Now now Jessie clam down, how are we gonna steal all their pokemon if you two keep arguing like that" James said holding back Jessie

"Let us out Team Rocket were on your side" Kim begged pushing against the football net along with Kal and Kai

"You are meant to be Invincible" Jessie screamed now turning her anger on Kim

"So these wired brothers are with Team Rocket" I said to Ash

"Seems like it" he replied with a nod of his head

"Why won't you let us out" Kai started "we did everything we were payed to do" Then him Kim and Kal started shouting abuse at Team Rocket with some foul language thrown in

_Money this was all for money, figures that Team Rocket would pay people to do there dirty work for them. _

"If I had it my way I would stick a bar of soap in each of there months and hammer it permanently in with my mallet" I muttered to Ash who was to shocked at the words coming out of their mouths to answer back so just settled with a nod of the head, but that wasn't that surprising when you think about the fact that he had grown up under his Mum's guidance and I don't think Mrs Ketchem would swear much nor let Ash be around people that swear like that. Me well lets just say that when a certain sister named Daisy finds out her boyfriend is cheating on her said person will say some nasty things, even if her nine year old girl in the room at the time

During the time of me and Ash's private conversation the quote unquote Invincible brothers had cut their way out with a pair of scissors _I'll report that to Officer Jenny later no-one of their age should be carrying something that could be used as a weapon, then again a pair of scissors would have been handy to get out of most of them traps by Team Rocket. Funny what you realize at the end of your Journey... end of your_ journey I repeted in my head slowly.I was suddenly struck with a terrible sadness when I remembered that I had to leave to cover for my sisters while they cruise the world.

Ash must have noticed because he reached out and squeezed my hand "You ok Mist"

"Not really" I stated letting my weakness show for a second and gripping his hand tightly and holding his arm closer

"Anyway" I started again in the best cheerful voice I could muster "lets get outta here and teach Team Rocket what a future Water and Pokemon Master can do"

"Couldn't have said it better myself" Ash said in an upbeat way pulling me by the hand and out of the hole in the net that the Invincible brothers had made

"Um Jessie... da twerps are holding hands" Meowth said through the on-slot the brothers were giving them

"Wa... What. James do you see this?" Jessie asked stopping to look and getting hit in the face

"STOP IT!" she screamed do loud that terrified the brothers so much that they stopped their on-slot and quivered in fear

"Well what do ya know Jess, I guess I owe you 20 bucks" James replied standing up stright

At this point my face turned red hot as I realised they were right me and Ash hadn't parted our hands yet and a quick look at his face showed he was just as imbarsed. With a quick look into Ash's eyes as he stated at our intertwined hands I seen embarrassment and a fear I have seen so many times before in his eyes, the fear of the mallet but also something else, something that was being hidden... joy _Get a hold of yourself Misty, Ash doesn't like you in that way_ but still I couldn't get over the fact that there was something there which made me give a small smile. Ash then looked up and saw the said smile and also let a small smile and his eyes shown with joy before he remembered himself and quickly let go his face turning red with a blush as I felt my owen heat up as well. Me and Ash just stood there staring at each other unsure of what to do next luckly Jessie brock the silence before it got to awarkward

"Well James we can deal with that money issue later but right now it doesn't matter if there now boyfriend and girlfriend what matters is stealing that Pikachu"

"He/She is not my Boyfriend/Girlfriend" Me and Ash shouted at the same time

"Politoad use water gun, Corolsa spike cannon" I called to my pokemon still in raged while Ash told Pikachu to use thunderbolt. We were so caught up in the moment that the attacks caught onto the Invincible brothers as well and sent them as well as team rocket blasting of again _Not that I care anyway they were annoying_

"and there they go just like always" I said looking up at the sky "you know what's strange Ash, I'm actually going to miss them" while I was saying this I didn't realize that I was leaning on Ash at the same time

"You say that and I'll just be here blasting them off again tomorrow after a lame attempt at them trying to steal Pikachu" He said jokingly

"Yea, never a dull moment now is there" I said turning to look at him

"No there is not" he said looking at me

Ash suddenly realized how close we were together and jumped back causing me to stumble a bit before quickly composing myself

"Misty your bike's there" He said sadly "You wanna get home fast right?"

"No, lets just take our time, enjoy ourselves with the time that we got left"

"Sounds great" Ash said happy again in an instant

*************************************************POKESHIPPING*************************************************************

"So Ash dont forget your morning rututles have a bath, brush your teeth, and make sure pikachu doesn't eat so much. Also tell Brock when he catches up to not get to distracted by all the pretty girls" I said checking off all the things from the list in my head

"You do know that's never going to happen right?"

"Yea I know" I said not to sad about it cause I know its the truth

"One more thing" I said looking up to the sky not even knowing what I was going to say myself

"That's enough" Ash replied jokingly

"It's just something that I feel I need to tell you"_ Your not going to tell him are you? _A part of my brain questioned

"All right"

"Just keep on doing your best" _Why didn't you tell him you fliming chicken _Another part of my brain screamed at me

"What do u mean?"

"You know without me there"

Misty song (im bored ok Im not doing this bit ok. look it up if u want to see it)

"Its because of this bike that I meet Ash. Togepi it was a coincidence that we meet to" I said not talking to my baby pokemon that was sitting in the basket of my bike

"Ours wasn't coincidence I don't believe it was a coincidence that I meet you of all people"

"What do you mean Ash" I said hoping he was talking about what I was hoping for

"What I mean is that I think we were ment to meet and become friends, best friends even"

"You mean it Ash?" _I can't even be upset about the fact that he didn't mean that he likes me that was so sweet_

"Of course I do" he said as we uncontinuously joined hands

*********************************************POKESHIPPING*****************************************************************

"Guess I'll be going this way" I said sadly removing my hand from Ash's not even knowing it

"I guess so"

"Take care Ash"

"You to Misty"

"Will I see you again?" I asked the question I had been dreading

"You will I swear" Just the simplest answer yet I strangely feel a lot better

_Well Ash I guess it's now or never _I started to lean forward closeing my eyes _Your not going to are you?_ and I planted a kiss on his lips not a passionate kiss really just a peck but it still meant alot _Are you happy now brain _I pulled away blushing and saw a confused Ash staring back at me his hand right beside his mouth a blush starting to form along with a small smile

"Bye Ash" I said softly as I walked over towards my bike and turning to look at him one more time

"Uh yea bye" he said confusion in his voice as he finally let his smile form into a lopsided one then I took off on my bike towards Cerulean City

"Well Ash Ketchem" I said to myself in thought with a massive smile on my face "I finally know how you feel about me" then I picked up the pace and cycled into the distance on my way to the Cerulean City Gym

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it complete and posted <strong>

**funny thing this is not the colab story I was talking about really this is just a different Idea (I'm just so Lazy and Can't get it started just yet cause it takes brains to do it which I may or may not have any)**

**May: someone say my name **

**I said may not May**

**May: the difference is?**

**Wait how'd you get here anyway more importantly when are you leaving **

**May: Touchie all I want to know is when will I come into this**

**Next chapter now go away I demand that my author notes do not become charcter fun time**

**Ash: hey whats this place**

**Well anyway I better go before this gets messy **

**leave any questions you want**

**Note: for the title of this fic it is not set and as I write this note I dont even know what its temperay name will be. leave suggestions but not yet cause you dont know what is happening yet and what the characters will be like **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow so while doing this chap of course I had to watch the ep and when people talk about Pokeshipping they never seem to touch on these eps yet there is so much meaning to pokeshipping if you read between the lines**

**Now what I want to do is say that I'll update weekly but I dont wanna say that cause then I'll jinx myself and not update for 6 months (I have done this) so no promises at all thou it will be two weeks then again I' likely to get distracted so maybe I shouldn't have said that... yeea see ya in 6 months guys**

**So bold is POV change, Narriter and Pokedex**

_Italits is thoughts of the character thats in the POV_

**now lets do this before I go into a massive rant**

* * *

><p><strong>Naratter: still headed to fallarbor town we find our heros stopped on the shores of a lake waiting for a very special friend<strong>

**Brock POV**

"Are you sure this is place?" I here Ash ask for the millionth time

"Ash, I've checked the map and her message a hundred times already, we are defenlity in the right place" I repied. When I had caught up to Ash in Hoenn (after dealing with some erends at the gym and dealing with my step mom wanting to turn the gym into a water type gym) he told me about how Misty had to leave but I kept noticing how he talked about Misty so highly which of course you would but not as mush as that also the fact the he had a distant look in his eyes and reached up to touch the side of his mouth a lot with a big smile across his face. You don't need to be sicenetisc to know something happened but what. And now ever since Ash heard Misty was coing back for a little while he's been happier, training harder and battling twice as strong. _Well hopefully I'm able to find out during Misty's stay just what is up with Ash _I was then pulled out of my thoughts by Pikachu alerting us of something.

Since Ash May and Max were talking they didn't here his cry so I was the only one to follow his gase and see a figer running towards us

"There she is" I called out to Ash who was busy talking to Max and May about Misty

"Hey Misty" he shouts to her

"Hey you guys" she says once she had stopped running

theme song

"So how have you been Pikachu, has Ash been keeping his promise and not letting you eat so much?" Misty asked Pikachu scraching behind his ears at the same time as Pikachu let out a squeek of joy and agreement

"How about you Brock, did Ash remember to tell you what I told him to" Misty asked now turning her attion to me

"Ash never told me anything, what was it anyway?" I asked her

"Oh he was just addment to tell you not to get to distracted by all the girls"

"So uh hows the gym leader life?" I asked changeing the subject immediately

"Oh busy, my big sisters are all so generous, there like to give me all the work" She said with sarcasim and clear hurt and anger in her voice _Note to self, never mention the gym for fear of the mallet_

"You must be May, and you must be Max right, hi there" she turned to look just behind me to look at May and Max who had been staying behind to let us catch up with our old friend

"Hi to you to, we have heard so much about you" May replied cheerfully grabing and sheaking Misty's hand

"All good things I hope" Misty said laughing at the girls enthusiasm

"Of course, Ash never shuts up telling us about you, if he was as energetic at training his pokemon as he was talking about you he would be able to take on legendarys" Max said and I saw Misty try, unscussfully, hide a blush that was growing on her face but luckly for her Max spoke up before anyone else noticed

"Cool a togepi" He said walking up to Misty at looking at Togepi closely

"Adorbale" May added and I heard a clap of hands I assume was her's followed by the sound of her pokedex

**Togepi the spikeball pokemon, Togepi is said to excude a relaxing arua that grows stronger when treated nicely**

"It's thanks to Togepi that I was even able to meet up with you here" Misty stated

*****************************************************POKESHIPPING*********************************************************

**Ash POV**

"Wow its an invition to the Togepi festable" I said looking over Misty's sholder to get a closer look at the invite

"And it's being held right in this Hotel" Misty added

"A gatering of all Togepi trainers" Broke said impressed stepping back and I saw him staring at me with a thoughtful look out of the conner of my eye. _He has been doing that since Misty arrived, I wonder what he wants. _A part of me was screaming at me that he knows what happened between me and her but that was just stuip how would he know, he was away doing erends at the time

I then started thinking about what had happened between me and Misty and I started to blush and noticed how close we were and blushed even more

"Well lets go hahahaha" I said grabbing the invite and jumbing back, away from Misty, and walking towards the hotal trying to get my blush under control

"Hold it!" I heard Misty call from behind me grabbing the hood of my jacket and pulling me back chocking me, not that she cares anyway

"Why'd you do that for?!" I turned round shouting at her

"Hey I'm the one who's invited" She said as she snaped the invite out my hands and contined clearly annoyed "since I heard you were here I thought I would invite you all as my guest's, but you can't get in unless your here with togepi and me (she picks togepi up) thats the rules" she said smugly picking up Togepi and walking off towards the hotel"

_How am I even attraced to her, wait what?!_

I snapped out of my thoughts when 2 strangers jumped in frount of Misty startling her

"Welcome my children" The stranger on the right said

"We repasent the togepi festable comimatie. we have the distant honnor and great plesure to be your gides today" The one one the left added

"What a darling togepi" The one on the right said again

"Yes indeed, darling" The left added and they then moved to eaither side of Misty and grabbed an arm each

"Now my togepi festable invite'e" The right said again

"Only one trainer and one pokemon plese" The left says

"Yes but" Misty said softly and then they tighten there grip and lift her up "um exuse me I..." she added her tone voice getting madder and madder

"No excuses.. chop chop" The two mistery people say together and carry her in the frount door

By this time I knew something was wrong and ran after them shouting "Misty" just as the door shuts

I run up to it and start banging on the door shouting "Misty" over and over again ignoreing Brock's plees to stop and I almost didn't even notice when the whole place falling down, a beam missing my head by an inch as a force crasing into me, lifting me of the ground and droping me on the ground.

When I hit the ground I looked up to see that my resuer was Brock and I was about to thank him but then I seen the buliding. It was completely destroyed, caved in on it's self. Then it hit me like an Onix's rock throw, _Misty's in there, Misty Misty Misty_ I couldn't think of anything else and just sat there staring at the ruined building justing thinking _she's gone, gone_ Then rage took over me _how dare they, how dare they take her away from me just... just when things were looking up... just when... just when we could have been together _I was close to tears but I bearly even notices I was so angry. Just then I caught something out of the conner of my eye, a light, a dark blue light with cracks of red in it was sorounding my clended fist like a wave but it disappered just as soon as I noticed it but not before I got a good look at it. I looked up at my friends to see if they noticed but they were to busy staring at the building with shock, and then I was brought back to reality by another Onix's rock throw

"Misty" I heard Brock say sadly

"Shes in there Brock" Max said panicing and I would have felt sorry for him if it wasn't that I was in my own dispair

Just then a air blimp rose out of the rubble and my hope rose up with it

With great determation I jumped up and ran for the blimp, catching sight of a rope hanging down from a platform that leads into the blimp via door

"I'm coming to save you Misty, just hold on" I said to myself after I had grabbed onto the rope and was Dragged up into the air.

I looked down to see how far we were off the ground and spotted everyone below me and I shouted at them to hold on and then started to climb up the rope

*****************************************************POKESHIPPING*********************************************************

Once I had managed to get to the top of the rope I had to use every ince of my body to not run away and look for Misty _Gotta be smart here Gotta be smart _I kept telling myself over and over again

Once everyone else had managed to climb over we stopped so we could catch our breath

"That was close" Max said whipping the sweat from his forehead

"No that was great" May said happily _Fun you call that fun Misty's been kidnapped and you call that fun_

"Come on guys lets find Misty" I said annoyed that May would say such a thing

Once we were all inside we agreed that it would be best if we make our way down to the lower levels because that would be the most likely place they would be holding her

Soon we found ourselves walking in two's Brock and Max were walking ahead of me and May

"You really like her, don't you?" May asked me breaking the silence

"Well yea, of course I do, shes my best friend after all" I answered knowing already that she was talking about Misty

"Only, friends?" She asked with a challenging tone in her voice

"Well sure, what else is there" I said decently before realizing what she meant and blushed ferociously before adding "Sh... shes not my girlfriend"

"Well su... sure I believe you" She said mockingly and I inwardly cursed the fact that my face was as red a tomato and I couldn't even say a simple denial without stuttering. Just then an idea popped into my head and I couldn't help but give out a devilish grin

"So May hows those roses from Drew coming along?" I asked as inasently as I could muster and smiled when I saw her blush from the conner of my eye, but before we could say anything else we heard Brock shout

"Grab something!"

I think it was the suddenness of how it was said or how panicked the tone of Brock's tone but I ran and grabbed onto the railing as hard as I could. May wasn't so lucky. The blimp started to thrash about throwing May in all directions and ending up leaving her crashing into a pile of creates

"May, May are you alright?" I asked rushing over to her in a panic

"Yea... yea I think so" she assured me pushing herself up of the ground before falling down again clutching her left arm and hissing in pain

"Here let me see" Brock said pushing in past me and crouching beside her and holding onto her arm "tell me when it hurts, ok" he continued in a calming tone getting a cry of pain from her a moment later when he squeezed her arm tight

After a little more time of examining May's arm Brock spoke up "It doesn't appear to be broken so I would just put it down to being brused, but I would recemened getting it cheacked out at the next pokemon centre we come to"

"Hey guys were stopping" Max called to us from the window that Brock had told him to keep a look out from just incase May was in bad shape and you can't have her little bro panicing if something was wrong Brock had explained to me

I ran over and pushed past him lightly to look out of the window to see a beutiful kingdom and all I could do was stare at it in wonder and amazment and almost didn't here Brock say behind me that we better get ready to leave

*******************************************************POKESHIPPING*******************************************************

**Misty POV**

"Welcome to the mirage kingdom" The one on the right greeted me while I was walking down the ramp to get off the blimp

"Mirage Kingdom?" I asked in awe and amazement at the sight before me. It was a beautiful fountion with Togepi statues carved perefectly in stone looking just like the real thing

"Misty!" I heard a voice shout behind me causeing me to look and see Ash and everyone else running down the blimp ramp that I had walked down moments before

"Ash, you guys" I said to myself touched that they had followed me all this way

"Are you ok?" Ash asked, when he had reached me ahead of the others, his tone of voice full with worry

"Yes I'm fine" I said camly then added "why wouldn't I be?"

"Well the building caved in on it's self after I..." then noticing that the others were just about to catch up he changed to a louder voice and started again "we were woried"

"Well you know I'm all right now" I said in a soft voice so the the others wouldn't hear then turned and shouted at Ash winking before so he wouldn't get the wrong idea "I can take care of myself you know!"

Ash quickly caught of and shouted back at me "Oh yea!"

"Yea!" I shouted back getting into his face

"Guys not now!" Brock shouted at us losing his well kept temper making me and Ash take a mental step backwards, but before we could say sorry May stepped in and asked the big question that we were all forgetting

"What's the big idea of bringing Misty here?!" She shouted at the two people that had dragged me away

"One of you better tell me whats going on!" Brock shouted at them with twice the fierceness as May had

"I have a feeling I know" Ash whispered to me grabbing my hand and giving it a quick squeeze, to encourage me, before letting it go then adding "you still miss them"

"Surprisingly I was right, I said it as a joke but it was kinda boring without them"

"Never a dull moment with them around right" Ash replied quoting what I had said the day I left

"Yep never a dull moment with Team Rocket around" and with that the two people started to laugh within their cloaks

"Prepare for trouble, now there's a surprise" The one on the right said who me and Ash had already guessed was Jessie

"And make it double with our brilliant disguise" The one on the left added who was of course none other than James

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all people within our nation"

"To denounce the evil's of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above" and with that they both pulled of their cloaks and through them to the ground

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight fight fight"

"Meowth that's right" Meowth exclaimed jumping in from out of no where

"Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet finished coming out of Jessie's pokeball as always

"So that's that" Jessie said teasingly

"Now aren't you glad you asked" James added keeping up with the sarcasm

"Team Rocket nice to see you again but could you hold off on your capture of Pikachu until after my little holiday" I asked as nicely as I could possibly manage"

"Well of course we can" Jessie said _really all we had to do all those times was ask nicely _"because were after your Togepi instead" she continued cheerfully after she had allowed me to think _figgures they would say that, mha, it was worth a try anyway_

"And what makes you think you have any chance of getting anywhere near Togepi"

"Because were smart and your not" Meowth replyed smugly "now enouth chat, lets get grabbin" he added and jumped forward extending his claws as he did so, but he was caught by a hand in the middle of his jump taht had seemingly appered out of no where

The hand belonged to a man seemingly in his mid fourtys. He was wereing what appered to be a army uniform for a high ranking person

"Curnal Hanson what are you doing here?" I heard Jessie ask the so called Curnal

"Behold this Togepi is for you" James said pointing at my arms

"You see I told you we wouldn't let you down now didnt I" Jessie stated smugly

"Your plan is a failure" the Curnal spoke up throwing Meowth at James head "I instructed you to bring me a Togepi not these trainers"

"So your the leader!" Ash shouted at him his voice full of hatred

"Yes, that is corect I am the Mirage Kingdom Leader, Curnal Hanson, and I need a Togepi. You will hand over your Togepi and leave my kingdom at once"

"Not in ten million years!" I kicked in coming out of my confusion at what was going on

"In that case" and with that he snaped his fingers and a strange looking pokemon, that I have never seen before, appered behind him_ those eyes... it's.. it's a bug type!_

"Whats that?" Ash asked me but I couldn't answer, I was frozen to the spot

"Shedinja!" I heard Max call out from behind me

"Shedninga" the pokemon let out a cry and started to float up into the air while the flooting moon above it's body turned upright and started to glow _Oh no is that solar_ _beam _which was released in a light form beam that hit the ground right in frount us _I warning shot_ It was then that I noticed that another two bugs types were flying in the air around Curnal Hanson

"Misty whats wrong?" I heard May ask me but I was to scared to reply

"Shes never been a big fan of bug pokemon" I heard Brock speak up for me

"Buys really bug me" I said bearly able to hear myself it was so silent

"Ok Max take Misty and the others away" Ash called out the command jumping in frount of us all snaping me out of my thoughts and looking at him with suprise "Pikachu go" he called after making sure me heard him beforehand, before Pikachu listened and got into battle ready mode

"Mudkip go" Brock called running forward releashing his pokemon that I have never seen before

"Misty leave!" Ash shouted at me kindly

"But Ash..." I called before he walked up to me and cut me off

"Misty May's hurt you need to get her outta here" he said quitely so Max couldn't hear

"How bad is it?" I asked taking a quick glance over to May to she here holding her wrist, wincing in pain

"Brock said she's been fine probulay just a sprain. But it still might be a good idea to get her outta here to avoid further injery. Plus they are after all after Togepi so you need to find a safe place to hid it

I let out a sigh of annoyance before replying "When did you get so smart"

"Around the same time a beautiful lady opened my eyes to the beauty of the world" he said flirtatiously causing me to blush

We both caught each other in the eye and started to lean forward tilting our heads before I realized what we were doing and quickly tapped his shoulder to snap him out off it before walking back to May and Max getting them ready to leave while watching the battle take place. I was amazed at the increadable battle before me Ash and Brock countering everything Curnal Hanson threw at them, a shadowball here a thunderbolt there

I was snapped out of my thoughts by May pulling on my arm telling me to "Come on" and all I could do was reply with a nod and followed her away from the blazing battle behind us

***************************************************POKESHIPPING***********************************************************

**Mays POV**

Once we had left Ash and Brock behind we took off and found out that the blimp had landed ontop of a large hill over-viewing the entire kingdom. I could have stared at it's beauty all day if it wasn't for Max telling us we should keep moving and head down to the kingdom and get help so we had to move on as fast as we could, which in my case wasn't very fast because at every nuke and cranny I walked over caused my arm to hurt like there's a thousand needles poking into it, and every time Max asked if I was ok I had to put on a brave face so as to not scare him. On the way down Misty had spotted a hedge maze that we should go to, to lose anyone that was following us and so we could take a rest while under the cover of the hedge. So then we reset course for the hedge which lead us to have to take a steeper and more dangerous way down the hill. Which leads us to where we are now, and the uneasy silence that is with us

"How long do we have to keep running?" I asked out of breath

"I don't know May, I guess till we feel safe" he said fear reverent in his voice

Just then Shedinja floated down in front of us

"Oh no a bug" I heard Misty say to herself out of fear

_Maybe if I check my pokedex it will give me an idea off how to beat it_ I thought whipping out my pokedex and scanning the pokemon

**Shedinja the shed pokemon. Shedinja processes a hard powerful body, giving it strong defenses **_Well clearly going all out attacking isn't going to work _

"What do we do May?" Max called out the fear in his voice growing with every second

"I don't know you think of something, you're the smart one!" I snapped at him outta fear and mentally cursed myself for being so rude and I would have apologized if Misty didn't send out her pokemon and that very moment

"I'll protect Togepi no matter what it costs. Corsola Go!" Misty called determend and called out her water/rock type

"Spike Cannon. Now!" Misty called to her pokemon, making Corsola send out white spikes from the corol on its back, which to our demise just bounced right off

"That Shedinja's defence must be really high" I heard Max state impressed and to my demise what came next was even worse

Shedinja started to charge up it's solar beam attack and we all just looked on with fear as the beam fired and hit us all sending us flying backwards and I just managed to hear Misty call out for Togepi before everything went black

* * *

><p><strong>Finally I'm done sorry for the long wait and all<strong>

**Sorry for the cliffhanger as well but I just had to**

**As some of you may have watched the ep this is taken from you will know that the ep is not finished and the reason for that was that it was going to take me forever to finish (Wasn't even 3 quarters done) so what I'm going to do is for the eps off pokemon I'm going to do as much as I can in a week then try and find a spot where I can leave it to next time then when the second half is done I'll update that then when I go to update the next ep I'll combine the last 2 part ep into one chap so its just one long ep then, so if anyone from tthe future reads it its peerffectly normal, (until they catch up and its not so much)**

**Ok quick thing I'm going to put a poll on my page for future ships that may be in this story you will never know which one it will be until it is out,be warned that the ship that is chosen may make a member of the ship appear more times so as to boost character interction you will get a vote for each thing yes or no to the thing**

**If you want a ship to be added I will add it and we will see how it goes**

**Plz note I will not be doing the mirage master hour ep with misty because I never really enjoyed it and never got round to watching it so lets just think it never happened**

**Oh while your also on my profile if u are taking to poll readit cause I added more to it as well as some import info for stuff so yea**

**well I said I wouldn't babble but sorry I did and I feel horrible about it... na not really**

**Now if you will excuse me I have to go talk to the pokemon writers about this ep of pokemon in feburay called Ash and Serena's First date. blablabla... whats the sword for you ask... keep asking and you'll find out**

**Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**My name is Jeff... what do you mean it's not, you mean it's not, ge next thing you'll tell me is that I don't own pokemon...**

**Well hi again everyone. I'm sorry that updates are monthly mostly due to my game addiction and my lack of time management, dont get me wrong I'm tryng to get past that, and I've found a strat to rewrite the eps, and I have a good idea of what I'm for doing for Sinnoh and beoned that point (it may evolve the time gap between Sinnoh and Unova, and a lot of Ash and Misty relaship wise when there not traveling, well a lot less than usual. And a lot of adventure and danger and craply written sences from my imaginenation.**

**Oh also about my poll... ONLY 3 PEOPLE HAVE TAKEN IT AND 1 OF THEM WAS ME AND ANOTHER WAS MY FRIEND AND THE LAST WAS SOMEONE I ASKED TO TAKE IT... ok I've gotten that out of my system now I will not be happy until I have a least half of the number of people thats favourited my story also I would like to say a big thank you to them (plz note that none of them are me or my friend) because of them I have more favs than follows which is amazing to see and I feel so happy by it.**

**Also thoughts is now going to be **_"thoughts" _**and of course I should have to say who thinks it cause its POV**

**The reason it has changed is because I want to use normal iticals for normal english use which is to overstat something (I think)**

**Now on with this my chanllange to myself is to have this up on or before my bday (which is 2 days away from when Im writing this, I'll let you now how it went down at the bottom note. See you there)**

* * *

><p><strong>Misty POV<strong>

The first thing I felt was the pain shooting throughout my entire body, then came the pain of failure, I suddenly remembered what had happened moments maybe even hours before I blacked out, there was no way to tell. I remembered the feeling of Togepi slipping through my fingers and the desperate cry I shouted before the darkness came

I wanted to lay there and cry, cry for the failure that had been bestowed upon me, cry for the fact that I couldn't keep my own pokemon safe, from falling into the wrong hands. Right now all I wanted to do was fall back into the nothingness that I had just awakened from. I would have just did that had I not heard the voice of a very panicked young voice "May, May please wake up"

My eyes shoot open to see Max kneeling over his sister, tears starting to form in his eyes.

Max then turned to me and saw that I was awake "Misty... please" he said, his voice cracking in sorrow, his eyes begging for me to help, even if I didn't want to, which don't get me wrong I did, no one with a heart could turn him down

I couldn't really talk right now I was overwhelm with emotion, I mean I didn't really know the girl, haven't even had a full on conversion with her, all I've heard Ash say about her was that she is really nice and wants to become a Coordinator, so instead I gave him a determined nod and tried, very successfully in my option, to hide my emotions for his sake

Of course running a water gym I needed to learn CPR just in case the shock-wave from an attack sends a Trainer into the water and their unable to swim. Luckly I haven't been put in this situation yet, I just hope I don't have to now.

Once I had reached May I dropped down to my knees and grabbed her arm, feeling for a pulse. "_There!"_ I thought when I found it, "It's there, and it's strong, shes most likely just knocked out, no telling when she'll wake up" I said reporting back to Max who looked relived to say the least

"Look Max, I really need to go and find Togepi, and in this state May is unable to stand up never mind go on a search that's will be as hard as finding a needle in a haystack" I winced at my own words "_Well it is, finding Togepi will be as impossible as Psyduck evolving" _I shook these thoughts out of my head immediately "_Of course I'll find Togepi and Psyduck will evolve" _*sweat-drop* "_Just not anytime soon"_

"But Misty what if Shedinja comes back, or... or Curnal Hanson shows up." Max said worried

"Don't worry Max, Ash and Brock are battling the Curnal as we speak and as for Shedinja" I said reaching for my pokebelt "take this pokemon, it's the strongest I have, if Shedinja comes back it will have it's hands full dealing with this pokemon that it won't even think of attacking you.

"But Misty what if I can't handle such a strong pokemon"

"Ah but that's the great thing about this pokemon, he can battle so well by himself that you won't even need to say a word" seeing that Max was now ok with my leaving I handed over the ball and set off on my way to find Togepi

5 minutes later into my search I had found nothing, not even a hair, not the Togepi has hairs to drop or anything but still can't I get something. At this point I had found a beautiful fountain with Togepi statues littered all around it "_Jee they take the name of there town to a whole new level." _I got back on the path again and it led me to a gate leading into a beautiful garden with a building as beautiful as a palace looming over it. "_Whoever this garden belongs to they must be very important" _I thought _"I don't think they will like me looking around there garden so I better leave" _As I turned my head to walk out of the garden I caught a glimice of a young woman in a doorway leading into a beautiful room. But that wasn't what I was focusing on, what I was focusing on was the fact that she was holding a Togepi _My Togepi _Before I even knew what I was doing I was running to the door climbing up the steps two at a time

"There u are" I say walking into the room over to Togepi before a big lady in a maids outfit jumped in frount of me causeing me to stop in my tracks

"Who are you?" she asked me in a wary tone of voice

"What who am I, I wanna know who you are" I shouted back defenceily

"Ok so you want my Togepi" I muttered to myself "Well give it back" I shouted at them knowing they heard me mutter

"Of all the incompetence" I heard a voice from behind the maid say though I couldn't tell who is was because the maid was blocking my view just then I heard a door open to my left and I looked over to see who it was _"You!"_

"Majesty I didn't know you were here" Curnal Hanson said, shocked, as he walked in _"Wait Majesty, if he's the Majesty then that means... he's the King! Crap what have I gotten myself into"_

"Where's Ash?!" I asked him worried about my boyfriend _"__Boyfriend? where did that come from, I mean I know we kissed.. we? No I was the one that kissed him, crap for all I know he thought it was a goodbye kiss."_

"Your magisty be careful these are the intruders were looking for" Curnal Hanson said clearly blanking my question

"Right" The King said nodding

"Now wait right there" I said pushing past the maid and getting into the Curnal's face "you're the one that forced us to come here in the first place"

"Would someone plese explain this" I heard another woman that was standing next to the King say "_The Queen" _I thought

"Father?" The young woman asked the King _"and the princess next thing you know prince charming will walk in"_

"Hanson" The King said

"Sire?" Hanson asked

"Please leave my presence"

"But sire!"

"You do as your told"

Hanson nodded and prepard to leave when Ash ran in from the door I did _"well it'll do"_ I thought blushing

There you are, hey you come back here you stuck up piece of..." he added when Curnal Hanson walked out the door

"Cool it Ash!" I yelled at him shocked that he was about to use bad language

"But look what he did to May"

"That was Shedninja that did that and she's only knocked out she's not hurt" I said back to him assuming that he had run into Max on the way "plus somethings not right here" I added

"Togepi.. To.. To.. Togepi" I heard Togepi squeal trying to get out of the Princesses arms

"So this is your Togepi then?" The King asked

"Yes sir" I said bowing down to him "but what's that on Togepi's forehead? I asked him

"Ugh Misty... why are you bowing to him" Ash asked from behind me I just ignored him

"That's where it was injured so we treated it" The princess replied

"Thats so nice thank you. My names Misty and I'm the Cerulean City Gym leader" I said to her thanking her from the bottom of my heart

"I'm Sarah, I'm the princess of Mirage Kingdom" she replied smiling

"Ugh guys but may I remind you about May" Ash said butting in

"Oh yeah" I said...

****************************************************POKESHIPPING*********************************************************

After we had told the King about May the King sent some guards to go and get her and bring her to the local hospital then invited us to the throne room to talk to us, and that's where we are now.

"I sinserly regret having caused you so much trouble. Regrettably Hanson has been interrupting this all over the kingdom, and now it is apparent that he was plotting to steal your Togepi for his own needs" The King explained to us

"Please believe me, we never had any intuition of stealing anything from anyone especially your Togepi. The instent Togepi saw you I knew right away that youu were its trainer and then realised having a Togepi come to me was to good to be true" Sarah said to me

"Come here for you?" I asked

"We must remove these youngsters from our Mirage Kingdom immetaly" the King said before Sarah could answer my question

"Yes" Sarah said simply nodding

"Prepare a ship" the King spoke again waving his hand

"Yes your Majesty" the Maid said bowing

"But wait please sire can you tell us what this is all about" I begged

"I will bring you to the infirmary to get your friends then see about a ship" the maid explained

"Ok" I said defeated

**************************************************POKESHIPPING************************************************************

"For centrys within our kingdom Togepi's have been worshiped as our gardin protectors of liberty and peace ever since the beginnings of our recording history it has been the duty and mission of anyone ascending the throne to seek out and find a Togepi" Sarah explained while we are on our way over to the infirmary once she had said she would come with us

"Mission?" I questioned

"Mission indeed, and this is how Sarah's father the king earned his throne" the maid explained

"So then what happened to the kings Togepi?" I questioned

"Returned from whence it came, in our kingdom it is Togepi's final departure that proves beoned a shadow of a dought the right and duty of the current monarch to rule the land, and in that way Togepi has proved that Sarah's father has accented to the throne to rule as the proper king of the Mirage Kingdom" the maid continued

"This would have been accomplished in a ceremony held in this very temple tomorrow but alis" Sarah said sadly

"What ceremony?" Ash asked coming out his silence. I looked back at him to try and see what he was thinking about, just to see him staring at me, catching my eye then turning away with a blush on his face _Was he...? Na.._

"The ceremony giving the right to exceed the thrown to the one that seeks out Togepi" The maid stated

"Sadly I have not been very successful in finding my Togepi in time for the appointed day" Sarah added sadly

"And so without a Togepi the ceremony cannot be preformed" the maid finished clearly upset

"I get it now" I said finally realizing where I fat into this "my Togepi was taken for the ceremony"

"It seems to me that Hanson was secretly plotting to use your Togepi so as to selflessly crown himself as the succer to the thrown" Sarah explained

"I also share in the belief that Hanson wants the power of this gardien pokemon Togepi all for himself" maid added backing up Sarah

"Please princess Sarah, theres got to be something we can do to help?" I begged

"No you have all been exposed to danger already you must leave the Mirage Kingdom as soon as your friend is given the proper treatment" She answered

"But without Togepi what will you do?" I asked

"Dont worry about me Misty. It will all work out" she said bravely putting on a big smile

We countinued on walking to the infirmary to get Brock, Max and May. Once we had got them we all heading towards the landing ship where a blimb was waiting for us.

"Hey guys look at that" Max called pointing up to a temple which now has an excat replaca of itself flouting upside down

"Unbelieveable" I muttered

"So whats going on?" Ash asked in awe

"It's a mirage" Max stated like it was an everyday thing. Just then I felt a strage heat coming from where Togepi was in my arms, I looked down to see Togepi glow blue for a moment and started to fly towards the mirage

Misty: "Togepi!" I shouted after it trying to reach it

"Flying?" Ash asked confused

"Could it be?" I heard Sarah ask

"Yes somehow Togepi must have sensed that beoned the Mirage there is parricide" the maid replied to her

"Awesome" I heard Ash say casually

Just then Shedninja suddenly floated down in front of Togepi out of no where

"Shedninja!" Max shouted in rage before Shedninja started to charge a solar beam attack

"Togepi!" I shouted and jumped in the air to grap her (I don't know what Togepi is plz no flames) before landing on the ground roughly

"Give up" Curnal Hanson called when he appeared out of no where with Team Rocket beside him

"Hand over Togepi and pronto" Meouth threatened

"Hanson" Sarah said venom in her voice

"Team Rocket" Ash snarled

"No way, my Togepi is staying right here" I shouted letting them know I'm not going down without a fight

"Fine then Shedninja solar beam" Hanson ordered

"Pikachu use thunderbolt now" Ash called as the two pokemon started to charge up there attacks, the two pokemon fired there attacks at the same time and the attacks collided in the middle and struggled for power for a moment before they both blew up and created a big explosion and everything was lost to the smoke

* * *

><p><strong>BOOM Bi**h get out the way<strong>

**Ok so a couple of things... SUCH BAD SPELLING. Im so sorry for that but if it makes you feel better I'm curently looking for a beta wriiter.. did find someone but there busy with work so I'm going to look for someone else.. without telling them... SORRY IF YOUR READING THIS!**

**Anyway "..." do you not just smile when you see that in writing always makes me smile *sigh*... I HATE SMILING**

**anyway for anyone that read the whole chap thank you hopefully by the next time will have a beta writer**

**btw next contest chap out in 2 days... TAKE THE POLL**

**that is all... Bye "..." **


End file.
